gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:PerryH
Aufräumaktion Betrifft die 'Aufräumaktion' technische oder inhaltliche Dinge? Christoph 19:58, 15. Dez. 2010 (UTC) : Würde mich auch sehr interessieren! 20:28, 15. Dez. 2010 (UTC) : Ich habe mal eine kleine Aktion ins Rollen gebracht: GTA Wiki:Aufräumaktion inklusive Vorlage Vorlage:Aufräumaktion. Genaueres muss noch ergänzt werden! :Ich werde mir bis morgen ein paar Gedanken dazu machen, wie man das Ganze vernünftig strukturiert. Und ja, die Aufräumaktion betrifft sowohl technische als auch inhaltliche Dinge. Ein Beispiel: Die Seite Multiplayer (SA) und die (kürzlich von mir voreilig aufgeräumte) Seite Zweispieler-Modus betrifft inhaltlich das gleiche Thema. Eigentlich sollte es gar nicht passieren, dass zwei Artikelseiten zum gleichen Thema nebeneinander entstehen (wenn die Admins aufpassen). Nun ist es aber so geschehen (nicht nur dort) und man müsste solche Artikel zusammenführen... nur... Wer kümmert sich darum? : Also nochmal: Ja, es geht um beides! Sowohl technische als auch inhaltliche Dinge! Wie man so etwas koordiniert werden wir sehen, ICH bin jedenfalls dabei und helfe wo ich kann. --Perry 01:49, 16. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :: Ok, bei den Artikeln einfach die Vorlage einfügen und dann wird dieser Artikel der Kategorie Kategorie:Aufräumaktion untergeordnet und dann können wir mit allen Benutzern zusammen die Artikel aufräumen. Am besten stelle ich noch eine Liste rein, in der man sich wie bei der Beantragung eines Wikis im Zentral-Wiki hier für einen Artikel einträgt. Das verhindert Bearbeitungskonflikte. :: Falls es noch etwas zu verbessern gibt, dann melde dich bitte bei mir http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091006204740/vereins/images/c/c3/Zwinker.png Zur Aktion Aufräumaktion:Hauptseite Das Aufräumen auf der Hauptseite wird sich etwas schwierig gestalten ... wenn du dich bitte nur persöhnlich darum kümmerst, dann kann ich den Schutz für eine kurze Zeit aufheben! :Warum? Traust du dir das nicht zu? ;) ICH kann einen schicken neuen Entwurf auch nicht einfach aus dem Ärmel schütteln. Sowas läßt sich jedoch gut vorbereiten, z.B. auf einer Profil-Unterseite, etwa so wie es Benutzer:Avatar vor ewigen Zeiten auch schon versucht hat. Dann kann man darüber abstimmen und bei Gefallen als neue Hauptseite übernehmen. --Perry 13:26, 18. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::Habe das früher im Nickelodeon Wiki auch so gemacht. ::Habe die Seite Benutzer:GTA SA FAN/mainpage angelegt und dort die neue Hauptseite entworfen. ::MFG GTA SA FAN 13:54, 18. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :::Frage an dich: Hast DU Lust dazu, ein schickes neues Design zu entwickeln? --Perry 13:59, 18. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::::Frage 501.Legion er kennt sich bestimmt besser aus als ich, wenn er schon in einer Programmierergruppe ist. ::::MFG GTA SA FAN 14:03, 18. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ok :) GS4L 18:14, 19. Dez. 2010 (UTC) RE: GTA Serie Komm mal runter... Mal abgesehen davon, daß dich soweit ich weiß niemand dazu gezwungen hat dir "Stunde um Stunde um die Ohren schlagen, um dieses olle Wiki mal wieder auf Vordermann zu bringen", hat auch niemand gesagt, daß du dir nix dabei gedach hast, oder? Fehler passieren nur leider jedem mal... Wie dem auch sei: dann erklär doch bitte mal dem kleinen dummen kerlchen hier, was ich an dieser Kategoriesierung nicht verstandene habe. Cougar 00:29, 20. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :Klick mal GANZ OBEN im Menü auf den Reiter Kategorien (ohne im Aufklappmenü runter zu scrollen), dann wirds dir vielleicht klarer. Alternativ kannst du auch Zaibatsu's Kommentar dazu nachlesen, da hat her er nämlich völlig recht. Außerdem befindet sich hier gerade vieles im Umbau, und wenn du dich beteiligen willst, herzlich gern! Solltest du nicht selber wissen, was man eventuell besser machen kann, warte einfach ab. Ich werde die Unterseiten der GTA Wiki:Aufräumaktion noch weiter ergänzen. Alternativ kann ich dir auch gerne eine Kopie von meinem To-do-Schmierzettel per email schicken ;) --Perry 00:44, 20. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Unbedingt klarer wird's mir deswegen jetzt zwar nicht unbedingt... Soll mir recht sein, daß man in Zukunft nichtmehr auf die Kategorie GTA-Serie verlinkt, sondern auf die Seite (hab' ich soweit ich weiß auch immer so gemacht), aber warum wird die Seite dann zur Kategorie? Und mit der Kategorie: Kategorien "Dies ist die Oberkategorie aller Inhaltskategorien". Warum die Seite jetzt auf einmal zur Inhaltskategorie wird, versteh' ich jetzt auch nicht ganz... Wie dem auch sein, in letzter zeit blick ich sowieso immer weniger durch den Bürokratiejungel "GTA-Wiki" durch, also lassen wir's von mir aus so stehn. Vieleicht klärt sich ja noch was durch die Aufräumaktion. Das mit dem To-do-Schmierzettel ist zwar nett von dir, aber nicht unbedingt nötig. Ich guck ein-zwei mal am Tag auf die Seite(n) der Aufräumaktion und dann fällt mir eben was Konstruktives ein, oder nicht. Aber explizit mit dem Thema verfassen werd' ich mich jetzt nicht. Cougar 13:54, 20. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :In neueren wikia-Wikis nennt sich diese Kategorie einfach Inhalt und ist quasi eine Art sortierter Index zu allen Inhaltsseiten (Artikeln). Leider lassen sich Kategorien nicht einfach umbenennen :( :Mal sehen, ob wir es schaffen, das Chaos soweit aufzuräumen, dass wir diese Kategorie später doch noch durch eine neue (mit einem passenderen Namen) ersetzen. Des weiteren hat wikia ja seit November wieder mal einiges verändert: Es gibt jetzt Related pages (Lies mehr) und Category galleries (Kategorie-Bildergalerien). Nun macht es dadurch noch mehr Sinn, wenigstens ein paar Leitartikel pro Kategorie aufzunehmen. :Zum Thema Bürokratie-Dschungel: Gerade DEN will keiner, und ICH schon gar nicht! Die Seite GTA Wiki:Aufräumaktion soll eigentlich nur eines sein: Eine zentrale Informations- und Hilfe-Seite für alle Benutzer, wenn es um Themen wie Aufräumen, Umbauen und Neugestalten usw. geht. Jeder ist eingeladen, mitzumachen und mit zu diskutieren, was die Zukunft des GTA-Wikis angeht. Gezwungen wird sowieso keiner, sich irgendwelche Bapperl auf seine Profilseite zu kleben oder eine Art Bearbeitungshistorie zu führen (was sowieso nicht meine Idee war). Mal sehen, was aus der ganzen Sache wird. --Perry 16:42, 21. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :: Zum Thema Aufräumer-Babel: Ja, das war meine Idee und diese fördert angeblich die Beteiligung und das Interesse fördern! http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091006204740/vereins/images/c/c3/Zwinker.png Ich habe ähnliche Ideen schon in anderen Wikis aufblühen sehen... :: Perry, könnten wir beim nächsten Mal das Projekt ausführlich mit dem Rest des Teams planen? Ich weiß, dass ich diese Aktion zu schnell gestartet habe http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184834/vereins/images/6/6d/Lol1.gif Profile Hallo PerryH, dass die Personenprofile neuerdings an den Anfang des Artikels gestellt werden, ist neue Machart im Wiki? Zaibatsu 08:59, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :JA, ich finde, der Steckbrief zu einer Person (oder einem Charakter, wie es hier so schön heißt) gehört ganz nach oben, so wie es auch überall sonst Usus ist. Ich würde sogar noch einen Schritt weiter gehen und die Angaben im Profil mit einer Vorlage zusammenfassen. Es gibt ja eine dafür (siehe z.B. CJ), doch die müsste noch weiter angepasst werden. Wenn ich dazu komme, mache ich das mal in einem weiteren Schritt. Lg --Perry 12:14, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::Ja, eine Vorlage wie im CJ-Artikel wäre gut. Aber vielleicht weniger grünlastig... Zaibatsu 13:44, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :::Moin, :::habt ihr zum Beispiel an so eine gedacht? :::MFG GTA SA FAN 14:16, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::::Das kommt schon ganz gut hin, nur soll es eben eine Vorlage sein bzw. werden, damit wir später, bei einer eventuellen Designänderung für das GTA-Wiki (z.B. auf andere Farben und Hintergünde), nicht wieder tausende von Seiten ändern müssen, sondern nur eine (1!) Vorlage. Gruß Perry 14:27, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::::: Das mit der EINEN Vorlage wird schwierig...diese muss sehr allgemein gehalten werden. Artikel-Vorlagen liegen glaube ich in meinem Civilization noch rum http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184834/vereins/images/6/6d/Lol1.gif ::::::Ok, irgendwo im Nickelodeon Wiki liegt schon eine Vorlage, weiß aber leider den Link nicht. ::::::Habe den gefunden. Hier ist er. ::::::MFG GTA SA FAN 14:38, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::::::: Ich vermute mal, dass das zu speziell ist. Wollen wir eigentlich eine Vorlage für Personen oder was? Ein komplett allgemeingültige Vorlage ist unmöglich. ::::::: Was ist eigentlich mit dieser Vorlage? Einfach nur etwas abändern, oder? Vorlagen Ich dachte eigentlich an die Vorlage:Charakter, nur ist die Änderung nicht in fünf Minuten passiert, wenn man es richtig machen will ;) Die Kunst ist, möglichst alle Farb-, Hintergrund-, Rahmen- und Rand-Einstellungen zu zentralisieren (in einer weiteren Vorlage, wie z.B. die für die Vorlage:Standardbox). Das erleichtert eine spätere Designänderung für das gesamt GTA-Wiki enorm!! Auch die ganzen Navigations-Vorlagen gehören überarbeitet. --Perry 15:12, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) : Hat irgendjemand gesagt, dass das in fünf Minuten erledigt sein soll? Ein vernünftiges Ergebnis braucht auch seine Zeit, das weiß sogar ich http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091006204740/vereins/images/c/c3/Zwinker.png (daher denke auch etwas länger über die Signatur-Lösung nach) RE Was soll das? Was ist denn ? Ich bin noch nicht müde habe ein Kumpel da , der bei mir übernachtet und wir schauen ob man noch was bearbeiten kann.Wir haben halt auf Google passende Bilder gefunden und fügen sie ein.Dass habe ich auch geschrieben dass ich bei Artikeln was hinzufüge wenn es passt und dass mit den Kategorien , das hat Jan vorgeschlagen und nicht ich. Ich habe die Zuteillung der Kategorien auch nicht falsch gesehen und habe sie daher hinzugefügt. Und ich sage es nochmal die Punkte sind mir egal was würden die mir den bringen? Nico-Robbery 02:14, 3. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Re: Stretch Ich hab das Bild kommentarlos entfernt, weil man sonst nicht 'Bedford Point' hätte verlinken können. Ich wollte es aber nachträglich wieder einfügen, keine Sorge ;) Ich hätte was sagen sollen. Felix. 11:23, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Chat Hallo PerryH, sorry, habe deine Nachricht erst jetzt gesehen. Zaibatsu 18:48, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Hallo Hallo, auch meine offizielle Landessprache ist Spanisch, aber ich benutze Englisch, weil es unsere Amtssprache (obwohl ehrlich ich weiß nicht sehr gut Englisch sprechen), aber trotzdem vielen Dank für die Begrüßungen ist --Expicport 22:44, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) RE. Grand Theft Auto Fragen Öhm, danke Perry. Wusste garnicht das du auch auf der Haupt-Wiki aktiv bist. 'türlich auch danke für's Lob. Wenn's von dir kommt muss es ja was heißen^^. Was ich aber sowieso mal loswerden wollte: Ich hätte beim besten Willen nicht gedacht, daß die Aufräumaktion irgendwas konstruktives schafft, aber nachdem ich mal einige Zeit gesehen hab', wie vor allem DU dich da reinkniest, was du dir da für 'ne Arbeit machst musste ich wohl oder übel meine Meinung ändern. Ich glaub' so gut sah die Wiki lange nicht mehr aus. Wirklich toll :) Cougar 13:19, 20. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Re: Gewaltdarstellung Tut mir leid, ich wollte damit keinen Schaden anrichten, mir ist dieser Paragraph bekannt, wusste aber nicht das sich dies auf jegliches Bildmaterial bezieht. Werde die Bilder umgehend enfernen. Drive-By 00:26, 22. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Das Problem mit hochgeladenen Bilder ist: DU als normaler Benutzer kannst sie gar nicht mehr entfernen! Darum muss sich mal wieder einer unserer (ach so aufmerksamen) Admins kümmern, bevor wir alle Ärger mit dem Jugendschutz bekommen und sie uns den Laden hier dicht machen! :Btw. Warum antwortest du hier und nicht auf DEINER Disku? ICH lese sowieso ALLES :D ... und besonders gern dort weiter, wo ich selber poste ;) --Perry 00:42, 22. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :: Ja, Perry, ich bin schon da http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091006204740/vereins/images/c/c3/Zwinker.png Nur bin ich meistens nicht mitten in der Nacht aktiv. :: Welche Bilder wären es denn, die gelöscht werden sollen? 501.legionDisku To-Do 09:17, 22. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Adminkandidatur Für deine Stimme bedanke ich mich sehr. ^^ Allerdings hatte ich, um ganz ehrlich zu sein, gar nicht wirklich wahr genommen, das auch du kandidierst. Ich bitte um Verzeihung. Ziani15 Diskussion 13:07, 27. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Re. Reine Werbung - kann gelöscht werden ;) Perry, Perry, Perry... Du enttäuschst mich schwer. Lieblose Copy & Paste Kommentare von dir? Wo ist deine Fantasie geblieben? :p Cougar 13:58, 27. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Nix da, mach mal die Augen auf, die sind alle personalisiert! :D --Perry 14:01, 27. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :: Na, ob man das als personalisiert werten kann... Ist ja auch egal, war sowieso nur Sarkasmus.^^ Cougar 14:03, 27. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Des weiteren schreibe ich nur DIE Leute an, deren Meinung mir wirklich wichtg ist und DU bist einer davon! Kannst dich also geehrt fühlen :P --Perry 14:10, 27. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :: < GS4L 21:54, 28. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Ja warum denn nicht? Das Ding heißt doch Diskussionsseite und nicht Hier kannst du mich was fragen, ich schick dir dann die Antwort per Post-Seite :D :Das machen doch die meisten so und ich antworte auch immer DORT, wo eine Diskussion ihren Anfang nimmt. Natürlich gibt es keine Verpflichtung dazu, aber es erleichtert das Lesen und Verstehen der Zusammenhänge doch erheblich, oder nicht? --Perry 22:08, 28. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::Ist ja auch viel einfacher, manchmal hat man kein Bock immer hin und her zu klicken. --> GS4L 22:16, 28. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Eben, GENAU DESHALB ;) --Perry 22:21, 28. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Rechte-Logbuch Glückwunsch! Christoph 17:43, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Danke! Dabei weiß ich nun eigentlich gar nicht, ob ich mich freuen oder mit den anderen Kandidaten darüber weinen soll? ... Tja, so sind sie nun mal, unsere Bürokraten: Zack! ...und wieder wech... :D :Egal, wir werden (mit euer aller Hilfe) das Beste daraus machen! Ich bin und bleibe Perry 18:35, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :: Gratulation! Jetzt kannst du nicht mehr über die Aktivität der Admins meckern :-P Drive-By 21:07, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Hehe, du meinst über die In'''aktivität? Tja, da hast du wohl recht ;) --Perry 21:42, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::Danke, dir ebenfalls alles Gute. Mal sehen, was durch deine ganzen vorgenommenen Sachen noch passiert im Wiki. Ziani15 Diskussion 13:15, 1. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Sperre (erl.) Ich wende mich mal an dich, da du momentan der aktivste Admin bist. Ich weiß wir hatten es bereits 10.000 Mal, aber nachdem GTA4Meister '''schon wieder den Artikel N.O.O.S.E. Cruiser verschandelt hat, indem er kurzerhand alle Leerzeichen zwischen den Punkten/Kommas entfernte, ist langsam eine Sperre angebracht. Wir haben ihn verwarnt - wieder und wieder. Aber er scheint ja nicht aufzuhören. Felix. 07:03, 1. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Danke für die Info, unser Meister hat jetzt 3 Tage Zeit, über sein Verhalten nachzudenken! --Perry 08:55, 1. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Neuer Look Geht das neue Aussehen auf dich zurück? Wenn ja, meine Anerkennung, sieht verdammt gut aus. Allerdings sollte man am Cyan an den Seiten noch etwas ändern. Christoph 13:35, 1. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Ja und ja, die Seitenränder sind farbmäßig noch zu kräftig. Allerdings ist das eh nur ein Versuch und soll später durch ein Hintergrundbild ersetzt werden. Ich möchte euch dann aber alle mit einbeziehen, was das endgültige Layout angeht. Vielleicht machen wir dazu mal ein Topic im Forum auf?! --Perry 13:41, 1. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::Gerade geschehen. Christoph 14:08, 1. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Shooter Master4 Hey Perry, ich hab wieder wen zum Melden :D Der Benutzer:Shooter Master4 hat vorhin deine halbe Benutzerseite, drei Viertel deiner Diskussion und Steven000's Benutzerseite gelöscht. Ich hab ihn bereits verwarnt, aber ich denk mal ein Admin macht sich da besser. Da du recht häufig online bist, wende ich mich erst mal an dich. Felix. 11:39, 2. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Danke fürs Rücksetzen. Für mich sieht es so aus, als ob hinter Benutzer:Shooter Master4 und dem von Avatar für immer gesperrten Benutzer:Steven000 der gleiche Vandale steckt. Belassen wir es vorläufig dabei. :Wenn er allerdings nochmals randaliert, kann er sich morgen wieder einen neuen Account zulegen! --Perry 13:32, 2. Feb. 2011 (UTC)